


Miracles

by helsinkibaby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Nothing.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-05
Updated: 2007-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Remus and Tonks talk.





	Miracles

Remus knew that, had Sirius still been alive, his friend would have come out with some rather colourful comments when he left the hospital wing hand in hand with Tonks. Sirius would have had even more to say the next morning, when Remus and Tonks arrived at Hogwarts bleary-eyed and yawning, neither having gotten much sleep.

Of course, Sirius’s comments would have been well off the mark; they hadn’t been up all night, “at it like rabbits” – chance would’ve been a fine thing.

But first, after a whole year of not talking, they had some air to clear.

So they had talked.

He had apologised for leaving her, for rejecting her. He’d repeated his previous arguments – too old, too poor, too dangerous – for the last time, and she had systematically demolished each one.

She had told him how hurt she was, how angry she was, how she hadn’t been able to morph at all for months, how her Patronus had changed to a wolf.

He’d told her that he already knew, that Harry had told him, and that while he’d wondered if it was to do with him, he hadn’t dared to hope.

He hadn’t deserved to hope.

At that point, she’d called him a “stupid plank” and he’d believed for a second that she was going to hit him.

He’d told her that he didn’t deserve her after everything he’d done.

She told him that he was probably right, but she’d never stopped loving him.

He told her that he’d never stopped loving her either.

That he never would.

And the most miraculous thing had happened.

She’d smiled at him and took his hand in hers.

There had been a long moment of silence where they sat there, simply looking at one another, basking in just being there in one another’s company.

And then, because there were no more words to say, he kissed her.

And the most miraculous thing happened.

She kissed him back.


End file.
